


AoS

by bb-sock (saisei)



Category: Age of Sail - Fandom, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Captain America (Movies), Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/bb-sock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why worry whether something's Age of Sail or Agents of SHIELD?  two great flavors that go great-----together!  Plus tentacles, because historical!Hydra rolls like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AoS

[ ](http://imgur.com/zM9H5Td)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [AoS - fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326469) by [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania)
  * [AoS - fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326469) by [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania)




End file.
